


Love - Ladrien

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fulfilled request, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Also known as "How Ladrien Became Official"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Love - Ladrien

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by cheklmn

Plagg rubbed his paws over his face again, like he could wash Adrien's lovesick pining off of it. It didn't work. The kid had been planning, loudly, how romantic he'd make his first date with Ladybug, if only she would give him a chance. Dinner! Candles! Music! No, a private orchestra! A romantic carriage ride through the city!

Plagg wanted to barf.

"But we'll never be together!" Adrien whined for the 80th time that week. (And it was only Tuesday.)

A streak of red flashed past their windows. Adrien had is face buried in his bed and didn't see. It gave Plagg an idea. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I _did_!" Adrien wailed into the mattress. "Nothing happened!"

"Well, why don't you tell other people? You'll feel better." There was no trace of Ladybug outside anymore. Still worth a shot. "Tell the whole world. I dare you to shout it out your window right now."

The whole plan was almost ruined. Adrien just stared at him for a several long seconds, and Plagg was sure Ladybug would be out of earshot. But when Adrien pushed the glass, his kwami hid up in the bookshelves, just in case.

"I want to marry Ladybug!" Adrien shouted. "She's the love of my life!" He didn't pull his head back inside until the echoes of his declaration had died away. He kept the window open, and Plagg buried deeper in between the books, careful to keep Adrien in view. This was going to be entertaining. "You're right," he said. "I do feel b–"

"I'm your what?"

"AHHOHMYGOSH!" He stumbled and tripped, but Ladybug dove into the room and caught him before he toppled into the tv. Adrien's body went rigid as her face hovered over his and her arms cradled him.

"S-sorry!" she said, almost making him fall again she let go so fast.

"I'm sorry!" Adrien said. "I didn't think you'd–" He turned to look all around the room for Plagg, who was trying to stifle his laughter and mostly succeeding. "Sorry, I… You… I shouldn't have shouted it out like that."

Plagg wished he'd thought to grab Adrien's cell phone and snap some pictures of this. He'd never seen either kid so red in the face. But his glee turned to regret in a matter of seconds. Oh no.

"It's okay, Adrien," Ladybug said, looking at him through her eyelashes. "This morning, from my window, I yelled the same thing about you."

**Author's Note:**

> Request number 7/16


End file.
